Things Change
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: What happens when Beck and Jade break up for good and Jade doesn't have anybody? Well, Tori will be there, one way or another. JORI / this is my first story guys so don't get mad if it really sucks. Rating may change later on. ON HIATUS.
1. Sick Jade

_**Things Change**_

_What happens when Beck and Jade break up for good and Jade doesn't have anybody? Well, Tori will be there, one way or another._

Jade sat in the cold rain and let the tears pour. She didn't have to keep her walls built up now. No one would notice. No one cared about her. She had lost the most important person in her life in ten seconds. It was over. No one texted her or called her checking up on her. Not one person; except Vega texted her. Vega with all her smiley faces and peppy-ass attitude. _**But at least someone cares, **_Jade thought to herself. She trudged back into the giant house and down to the basement. She peeled her wet clothes off and pulled on her sweat pants and hoodie on. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep.

Tori had tried calling Jade. Even though Jade might hate her, Tori tried to befriend Jade. Jade pushed her away but Tori was still there for when Jade needed someone. And since Cat was out of town, taking her brother back to a rehabilitation center, Tori was going to help Jade. Tori really was worried; Jade hadn't been to school in three days.

"_Hey… I just wanted to know if your okay. –T"_

Jade, who was asleep at the time and had music blaring through her PearPod dock, felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She slowly lifted her phone to her face, rubbing her eyes. She read the message and quickly typed and sent a reply.

"_I'm fine Vega, just sick. Now if you let me sleep we won't have any problems. –J"_

She sat her phone on her chest, only to raise it back to her face a few moments later.

"_Okay. Hope you feel better Jade. You need anything? –T"_

"_No I'm fine. –J"_

And with that last message sent, Jade went back to sleep.

**|Tori|**

_"No I'm fine. –J"_ Was Jade's last message. It was lunch time and André and Robbie sat next to me eating their pizza. "Jade doin' alright?" André asked, taking another bite of pizza. "Yeah, she said she was fine, she just went back to sleep." I said, placing my phone on the table and bringing my strawberry-kiwi flavor slushy to my lips.

I got in my car and drove to Safeway to buy Jade some soup for when I take her her make-up work. I pulled up into her driveway and turned the car off. Jade's black SUV was still sitting in the driveway. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I stood silently, hearing a door open and footsteps and mumbles coming closer to the door. The door swung open and revealed the black haired girl in pajamas. Her nose was red and she sneezed when she opened the door. It looked -like she was really sick. Her tired blue eyes opened slightly wider when she looked up at my face. "Vega?" Jade asked, a little shock apparent in her voice. "Yeah, I brought you some soup along with your make-up work from—" I didn't get to finish before she cut me off. "Come inside…?" She said but I could tell she was asking too. "Sure." I said and walked past her into the house.

"Why are you being so nice to me Vega?" Jade asked me. "Because you need someone, I know its hard going through a break-up. It sucks." I replied and handed her the bowl of soup. She took it and dug her spoon in it. "Well… Thanks. I kinda need someone when Cat isn't around. But Vega if you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it and murder you." She said in her sick voice. I chuckled a bit. It was cute. "What's so funny?" She mumbled when she swallowed the soup. "Your voice." I smiled. "What about it?" She mumbled, shoveling another spoonful of soup into her mouth. "It's cute. Ya' know. Your sick voice." I smiled. "Whatever." Jade mumbled and slurped her soup.

Jade led me into her room and we sat on her bed, watching TV. We we're watching A Thousand Ways To Die, since it was her favorite show. I looked over at Jade, her nose red from sneezing, her black hair pulled into a pony tail, and her tired eyes closing slowly. She was beautiful. I admit, I do have a SMALL crush on her. Insane right? Yes. "Tori!" Jade yelled. "Huh?" I asked her. "I've been calling your name for five minutes Vega." She said and returned her attention back to the show. I couldn't really be falling for her could I? I mean, she's beautiful and all but I just don't see how I could fall for someone like her. "Vega. Could you get me some crushed ice?" She asked me and pulled the blanket off her. She must've been running a fever. "Alright, I'll be right back." I said and sat up, walking to the stairs.

I walked back down the basement stairs with the clear glass of crushed ice and a spoon shoved in it. My foot hit the bottom step and I looked up to see Jade lying on the bed in a pair of really short shorts and a black bra, the blanket lying on the floor next to her. I walked over and handed her the cup. I put my hand to her forehead and it was burning up. I could feel the glare from her on me as I did that. But it was a weak one. "Go put an actual shirt on and I'll give you the ice." I said and she groaned. "I don't like wearing clothes. Just give me the god damn ice and sit back down." Jade mumbled and lied on her back. I sighed and handed her the glass. She took the spoon out and shoved a spoonful in her mouth.

The next day I stood at my locker with André. "So I'll see you Saturday?" He asked smiling. "Sure." I smiled. "She can't." A voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Jade, her nose still a little red but she still looked like the old Jade. She was wearing black skinny jeans, her black boots, a dark purple v-neck t-shirt with her leather jacket and her Gears of War bag. André looked confused. She walked over to us. "We're hanging out Saturday. ALL of Saturday." She said and glared at André.  
"I'll go talk to Cat about it then." He said and walked off to find the red head. "What was that about? We we're gonna go see a movie that day." I said. "Well we're hanging out so suck it up Vega." She said and drank her coffee which I just realized she had. She took a sip and I shifted my bag on my shoulder. "So where are we going?" I asked. She smirked and I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not. "Guess you'll just have to find out. I'll be at you house at 11 tomorrow." She smirked again and walked off towards her locker across the hall.


	2. Lunch at Nozu

**|Jade|**

As I stood at my locker I could feel Tori's eyes on me and I reached in and pulled out my notebook for class. I'm not sure why I told Tori we're hanging out tomorrow, I guess I just felt jealous when André said they were hanging out. I know, I know. Me, jealous? Over Tori? Weird right? I'm not sure but ever since she came to my house yesterday I've felt like being nice to her. I'm not really sure why. I think it's the sick Jade in me talking. "Jaaaaaddeeee!" Cat called and ran up to me. "Yes Cat?" I asked, sipping my coffee. "My brother said he would let us take his car to Sea World tomorrow and-" Cat started but I cut her off. "Cat, I don't wanna ride in your brother's car again. Plus, I already have plans." I said and she pouted. "Are those gummy worms?" I asked, noticing the bag in her hand. "Yeah and they're really sour! Want some?" Cat asked me and smiled again. "I'm fine Cat." I said, waving my hand a bit and she put the gummy worms in her book bag and smiled again. "What're you doing this weekend?" She asked me. "I'm hanging out with Tori tomorrow." I said. "Oh Jade, I found these in my brothers jacket pocket before I dropped him off yesterday." Cat said and handed me my favorite pair of scissors. "How'd he get these?" I asked, lifting the scissors and opening them, checking for any damage. They were with Cat's brother ya know. "Not sure. I kept asking him but he gave me candy if I said I wouldn't ask him again." Cat giggled and ran off.

I sat in my English class doodling in my notebook. I hadn't realized I'd been doing it until a wolf with its mouth open, curled around like it was lunging at something was sketched out on the sheet in my notebook. I flipped to the next page and noticed my name scribbled out on the paper with a drawing of a tiger at the end sort of blending in with the last letter of my name. I can't remember who drew this in my notebook yesterday. Cat had it, and Cat had everyone draw something in it since I was sick. At the bottom of the paper it read "Te Amo Jade". Doesn't that mean 'I love you' in Spanish or something? When the bell rings I go straight to my locker and see Cat standing there. "Hi Jade!" She smiles and practically bear hugs me. "Cat I saw you just over an hour ago. What's with the bear hug?" I asked. "Sorry, I just missed you Jade. I was gone for 5 days." She smiled. "It's fine." I said and she let go as I opened my locker. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch at Nozu with Tori and I." Cat smiled and jumped up and down a few times. "Ugh. Lunch with Vega?" I asked after pausing for a moment, adding some hatred into my words. "Oh come on Jadey! It'll be fun!" Cat practically yells the nickname she gave me as a kid that I can't stand. "I'll go with you if you stop yelling Jadey all the time." I mumbled and pulled my book from my locker. "YAAAAAAYY!" Cat yelled out. "Cat!" I yelled and she looked at me apologetically and hurt. "Please don't yell. You're gonna give me a bigger headache. And I don't think I could stomach sushi Cat." I say, shaking my head a bit. "Please go? For me Jadey?" She asks me and hugs me gently, as if she thought she'd break me. I hugged her back and leaned my head down to whisper in her ear. "Okay I'll go, but I won't eat anything." I whisper and she lets go and smiles. "Okay. Can we ride in your car? Trina took the car and Tori won't let me drive. She says I get distracted easy. I don't think that's tru—OH MY GOD IS THAT A PONY?" Cat yells the last part and runs off down the hall. "You just proved your own point kitty-cat." I whispered to myself and smiled.

I walked down the hall to Tori's locker and found her pulling her bag from her locker. I sighed heavily as I walked up to her. "Ugh. Are you ready to leave Vega?" I asked her. "Yeah, where's Cat though? Wasn't she just with you?" She asked me. "Yeah she thought she saw a pony down the hall though, probly just a huge poster though." I sighed and waved it off. "Alright let's go." She smiled at me and we walked off down the hall to find Cat.

I found Cat sitting in the front seat smiling at me, car running with the radio on. "Cat. How did you get in my car?" I asked Cat. "I took your keys." She smiled and pointed to the keyhole. I sighed and smiled, opening the driver's door and sitting in the driver's seat and shifting it in gear. I pulled into the parking lot at Nozu and we all got out and walked into the restaurant.

"So are you gonna tell me what we're doing tomorrow?" Tori whispered to me as we ate. "Nope." I said and lifted my chopsticks to my mouth. "Ugh, why not?" She whined. "Because I said so." I said and turned towards her. "So I heard you were sick Jade?" Cat asked. Cat didn't act like a ditz around me and Tori when we were all alone. "Yeah." I said and drank some water. "I took care of her since you weren't here." Tori said and slurped her soup. "You act like it was a chore." I said and took another sip of water. "Whatever." Tori mumbled and slurped her soup again. "Tori." I said getting her attention away from the soup. "Yeah?" She asked looking at me, I pulled my notebook out and flipped to the page with the tiger and my name on it. "Doesn't this mean 'I love you' ?" I asked pointing to it. Her eyes flickered to the sheet then to Cat, then me. "Yes it d-does." She stuttered.

**|Tori|**

I can't believe I stuttered! I almost blew it. I wrote that in Jade's notebook the other day when she was sick. Apparently Jade liked it since she was tracing the outline of the letters and tiger with her index and middle finger. Cat smiled reassuringly at me. As if to tell me Jade liked it.


	3. The Beach Trip Part 1

_**Rencently on**__**Things Change, Lives Change**__** :**_

**|Tori|**

I can't believe I stuttered! I almost blew it. I wrote that in Jade's notebook the other day when she was sick. Apparently Jade liked it since she was tracing the outline of the letters and tiger with her index and middle finger. Cat smiled reassuringly at me. As if to tell me Jade liked it.  
_

I woke up the next morning and looked at my clock. 9:48. Crap. Jade's gonna be here at eleven and I have no idea what she has planned. I get up and jump in the shower real quick. I got out and wrapped the towel around my body. I stood in my room in just my bra and underwear, towel drying my hair when I heard my phone ring. I walked over and picked it up.

**1 New Message: Jade West**-

(Received at 10:11) _Hey, wear your bathing suit. I'm thinking about going to the beach today._

I quickly typed a reply and began changing again. I slipped into my purple bikini and pulled on some shorts and a baggy tank top. "Tori!" Trina screamed from her room. "What?" I yelled back. She burst through my door. "You're going shopping with me so you can carry my bags." She smiled. "Trina. Even if I didn't have plans, I wouldn't carry your bags." I sighed, grabbing my phone and my drawstring bag before heading to the closet in the hall, getting a towel, tanning oil and sun screen and shoving them in my bag. "What? Where are you going?" She asked, following me down the stairs. "I'm going to the beach." I said, walking to the refrigerator in the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of water and shoved them in the bag and hear my phone ring again.

**1 New Message: Jade West**-

(Received at 10:52) _I'll be at your house in about 10 minutes. Be ready. I don't wanna have to talk to or see Trina_.

I texted her back an 'Okay' and ran upstairs and grabbed an extra pair of clothes for later and slipped my vans on. I walked down the stairs and looked out the door, seeing Jade's black SUV sitting on the side of the road. I walked out the door and up to the SUV, knocking on the window. Jade looked up and unlocked the doors, rolling down the passenger window. "Put your bag in the back seat." She said and leaned back to her side of the SUV, giving her attention back to her phone. I opened the back door and saw two bags. I sat mine next to it and closed the door before opening the front door and getting in. She sat her phone between her thighs and shifted gears and stepped on the gas pedal. "So I guess you're feeling better?" I asked. "Yeah." Jade smiled slightly. "It was the soup." I smiled, joking a bit. "I guess it was. I felt better after I ate it." She said, glancing at me for a second and turning back to the road. She turned the radio up and a song started. Jade started singing just like the guy in the band.

"My friend's got a girlfriend and he hates that bitch. He tells me every day. He says, "Man I really gotta lose my chick in the worst kind of way." She sits on her ass, he works his hands to the bone, to give them money every payday. But she wants more denero just to sit home. Well my friend, you gotta say, "I won't pay, I won't pay. No waaaAAAAAaaaayyy, eh now why don't you get a job? Say no way, say no way. No waaaAAAAAaaaaayyy. Eh Now why don't you get a job?" She sang out before turning towards me. "You don't know that song?" She asked me. "Uhh. No." I said and looked at my phone, then back at her. "Oh my god. You've got a lot of music to listen to if you wanna hang out with me today." She laughed a little. "Here get my phone. It's in between my thighs." She said and spread her legs the slightest bit. "What?" I asked shocked at first. "Dude. I only told you to get my phone. It's not like I asked you to have sex with me." She laughed. "If I'd known it was that much of a problem I would've done it myself." She smiled and picked her phone up and a cord hanging from the radio. She plugged it in and as she drove down the street she slid down the artists on her phone, clicking one and sitting her phone on her thigh as the music started playing through the vehicle. First it was the song she sang too. She skipped through a few using the buttons on her steering wheel and stopped on one. It started with a kick beat on the bass drum.

"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time. And turning all against the one, is an art that's hard to teach. Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd. And as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet. Now dance, fucker, dance. Man, he never had a chance. And no one even knew, it was really only you. And now you steal away, take him out today, nice work you did, You're gonna go far, kid. With a thousand lies, and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes, when you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes. See 'em running for their lives." Jade sang out with the singer. I watched her for a few more seconds before turning my head, looking out the window. We were at the boardwalk already.

Jade parked her SUV close to the sand, maybe about 40 feet from the water. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my back while Jade grabbed the one of the tote bags she had in the back, and walked in front of me. "So what were you and André talking about yesterday?" She asked me. "Oh. We were gonna go see a movie today. Ya know, The Hunger Games." I answered her and rubbed some tanning oil on my legs. "Lame. Cat made me see it the day it came out. It was, okay." She looked at me through her sunglasses and lied back on her towel. I scanned over her body as she lied out. She wore a black bikini, almost identical from the one she wore when we were stuck in Beck's RV. Her nails were painted the usual color black, but her ring finger nails were a green. A Jade Green. How ironic. "I'm getting in the water. You coming Jade?" I asked, standing up. "Yeah. I'll get in in a little bit." Jade answered.

"Jade! What are you doing?" I yelled. "What's it look like? I'm going to the sandbar!" She yelled back at me, waist high in the water before becoming knee-high in the water. "Come on!" She yelled at me. "No!" I yelled back just standing ankle deep in the water. She crossed the fifteen foot space of water to me. "Your such a baby Vega." She smirked, grabbing my wrist and dragging me through the water to the sandbar she was just standing on. "What? Am not, I'm here aren't I?" I said. "Yeah because I pulled you up here." She smirked, still holding my wrist. "Uhh, Jade. Could you let go of my wrist now?" I asked. She looked at her fingers flexed around my wrist and let go. Whoa is Jade West **blushing**? She walked down a little ways, looking back at me. "You coming Vega?" She asked me. I nodded and followed her.

**|Jade|**

I looked down at my fingers wrapped around her wrist. I felt my face get a little hot and let go, turning and walking a few steps. I turned around to Tori. "You coming Vega?" I asked. She nodded and followed me a few more steps down the sandbar. "Jade. Look." Tori grabbed my arm and pointed out at the water with her other hand. I squinted a little bit. I saw a fin, then another. They were sharks. "Come on. Let's go back." Tori said, pulling on my arm a little bit. "Nah, we'll be fine. Sharks stay behind the sandbar." I told her. Tori turned around, about two feet in front of me and I followed, keeping a little bit of a distance. "Oww Jade! That freaking hurt!" Tori said, turning around. "I didn't do it!" I raised my hands in defense. Tori's eyes grew wide. "Jade. Don't move a muscle." Tori whispered and her body stiffened. "Why?" I asked. She pointed behind me. "Turn around very, very slowly." She whispered again before taking a cautious step towards me. I turned my head and I swear my eyes popped out of my head. There were two sharks right behind me.

* * *

I litteraly **JUST** wrote this. I'm kinda proud of myself. Anyways both the songs I used are by The Offspring. The first one is Why Don't You Get A Job? and the second is Your Gonna Go Far, Kid. I love you guys. I really do. Because of you guys i have something to do after school besides studying for my Biology finals and Guitar/Band Practice. ;D Review and I'll love you guys forever 33


	4. Authors note seriously this time

GUYS! I AM **SOOOOOO **Sorry! My laptop got restored and all my shit got deleted but I promise you guys that once i have what i typed up earlier on word document, im uploading it on here. Please forgive me you guys? I'm soooo mad at myself for it. I'm sorry guys, and I can't say it enough. I'm also working on a Jade/OC story. Love you guys!

Peace, Love, Joriness! xoxoxo  
-Mo


	5. Spaghetti O's and Balance Problems

**Hey guys. I know i havent uploaded in a while. My fault entirely. My brain's been a little fried from finals this past week ENJOY!**

* * *

I took a step towards shore and Tori gripped my forearm. "What're you doing?" She whispered. "What's it look like, I'm gonna run to the beach." I whispered. I looked at Tori and she was shivering from fear. She was scared; I couldn't show that I was scared now. I had to show her that the sharks weren't gonna attack us and she wasn't going to get hurt. I gripped her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Tori, get on my back." I whispered and looked towards the shore, a guy and two of his friends were staring at us with questioning looks. I looked towards two fins off to my left and they nodded and walked towards the water's edge. I didn't even realize Tori was on my back until I felt her legs tighten their grip around my waist. I nodded to the guys and they walked into the water, splashing and making as much noise as they could underwater. As soon as the last shark I could see was ten feet away, I ran towards the shore and made it up onto the sand.

I almost had to pry Tori off my back and turned towards her and she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. That's when I felt wetness on my chest. My chest hadn't touched the water. That when I realized she was crying. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her shoulders to comfort her. "Shhhh Tori, it's okay... We're okay." I whispered into her ear. "Are you two okay?" A guy with blonde hair asked. "Yeah we're okay." I said and smoothed down Tori's hair a bit. "My name's Chris." He smiled. "I'm Jade, and this is Tori." I whispered again. "Whoa dude. Look at the chick's leg." One of Chris's friends said, pointing to Tori's leg, which was bleeding a little. "We'll take her to your car and bandage it up for you guys." Chris said and I nodded letting go of Tori. "Tori. Chris is gonna take you to my car okay? I'm gonna go get our things." I said and she nodded and I let Chris and one of his friends carry her to my truck. I ran down the sand a little bit and grabbed our things. I ran to my SUV and unlocked it. Chris opened the back truck doors and sat Tori inside with her legs hanging off the back. "Hey Jade, you have a first aid kit or something?" Chris's friend asked. "Uhh yeah. Lemme get it." I said, crawling in the back of the SUV next to Tori and reaching behind her for the small white box and handed it to Chris's friend. Chris wiped her leg down with a wet towel and took a dry bandage from the box and wrapped it around her calve. She weakly smiled at me from her spot next to me.

"Thanks Chris." Tori whispered and smiled weakly. "No problem Tori." He smiled at her and his hand reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "So Tori, I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out sometime?" He asked. I didn't even have time to realize what I was saying before it came out. "Sorry Chris. She's taken." I said, narrowing my eyes at him and wrapping my arm around Tori's waist and pulling her closer to me. She tensed up in my grip for a second and then leaned comfortably back into my side. "Whoa sorry Jade." He said and walked backwards a few steps with his hands up in surrender before turning and walking away. I unwrapped my arm from Tori's waist and stood up, before helping Tori out of the back of the truck. She got in the passenger side and looked at me. "What the hell was that?" Tori almost yelled. "What was what?" I asked, brushing it off. "Chris was gonna ask me out, and you basically made him think we were together. What was that?" She asked me. "You mean you couldn't see it? He's an ass under all those smiles." I said, quickly making something up. "Whatever." Tori mumbled.

"I think I should just go home Jade." Tori said as I started my SUV. "Okay…" I said. I mean, I know it's been a crappy day so far but go home now? I drove to her house regardless of my thoughts and took her stuff in for her. "Hey there's a note on the piano." I notice, walking over and grabbing it and handing it to Tori. She read it and sighed, sitting down on the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "Trina's left for the rest of the weekend with her friend and my parents are already out of town until next week. "I'll be alone until late tomorrow night." She sighed again, leaning back. "I'll stay here with you." I say before I can even think about what to say. "You will?" She asked me with hopeful eyes. "Yeah." I smiles slightly. "You're not gonna kill me in my sleep will you?" She asked, leaning away from me a little bit. I chuckled a bit and smiled. "No, I promise I won't kill you." I said. "Pinky promise?" She asked me. "Pinky promise." I said and held my pinky out.

"So what do you wanna do?" She asked me, we'd been watching TV for about twenty minutes now. "We could still get lunch?" I suggest. "I'm starving." I finished and my stomach growled. "I can tell." Tori smiled and laughed, poking my stomach. "So what are you in the mood for?" I asked, gently smacking her hand away from my stomach. "You can go look in the cabinets for something over there." She said pointing to the kitchen. "I'm going upstairs to wash my hair and change." She said and walked up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinets and sitting on the island in the middle of the room. What is that feeling I have in my stomach? It makes my heart pound whenever Tori and I are around each other or touch. I liked the feeling. God! What am I feeling towards Vega? I'm supposed to hate her! What is wrong with me? I snapped back to the real world, turning my head towards an open cabinet. "So did you find anything good?" Tori asked, walking around the island. "Yeah, found some Spaghetti O's. You've got a ton of it." I say, grabbing two cans from the cabinet and turning to open the drawer to find a can opener. "Looking for this?" Tori asked and I turned around, she had the damn thing. I reached for it and she pulled it back. "Come on Tori! Do you wanna eat or not?" I yelled, leaning towards her and wrapping my fingers around the can opener, trying to pull it from her grasp.

**|Tori|**

"Come on Tori! Do you wanna eat or not?" She said, lunging forward and wrapping her fingers around the can opener and tugging on it. I must've lost my balance because the next thing I knew, I was lying on top of her. I pulled my head up and looked at her and she was looking at me with those big blue eyes and I just couldn't help myself. I leaned down closer to her and my lips just brushed along hers. Her hand landed on my left hip and my right hand landed on her chest and started leaning my lips closer to hers.

* * *

**ooooOOOOOoooOOOO Cliff-hanger. Sorta. I guess. I'm so sorry for the delay guys I'm serious. Next chapter will be up in a week, tops. Also, check my profile to look for my new story. Of course, Jori but over the summer! (I think it's pretty good.) Review and my little brother will be happy. And he's adorable, so make him happy by reviewing. :)**


	6. That NEVER Happened, Got it?

**Kay, I know you guys hate me for the cliffhanger last chapter but ya know, yolo. And yes I just said that, deal with it ;) Anywhore, heres the next chapter. Dont know why people put disclaimers, but here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Jade or Tori (considering if I did Jori would be cannon and probly dating by now) but i do own the pushy UPS guy and the story line. This is the only Disclaimer I'm puting so deal. \m/**

* * *

I was just about to press my lips against hers when the doorbell rang. I jumped off her and walked to the door and opened it. "Delivery for Tori Vega." The UPS guy said, holding a box under his arm. "That's me." I said smiling slightly, trying to get over the fact that I almost just kissed Jade. He handed me a clipboard and a pen. "Just sign here and it's all yours." He smiled. I signed it and handed it back. "Hey Tori, would you wanna go to a movie or something later? I get off in two hours." He smiled, handing me my package. "Thanks, but no thanks. I kinda just wanna hangout with my-" I said and he cut me off. "Aww come on Tori. Let's go on a date. You and me. Whadaya say?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. "Listen, I really don't want to go out with you –" I said, trying to shut the door. "Come on babe, don't be like that." He said, sticking his foot in the door's way so I couldn't shut it. "Who's at the door babe?" Jade yelled from the kitchen, walking to the door. Ahhh another little dating Improv she must like to do. I'll go with it, again. "This guy keeps asking me on a date." I said; Jade walking straight up to me, wrapping her right arm around my waist and pulling me tightly against her. "She's taken ass-hole." She sneered at the guy, burying her nose in my hair, trying to shut the door. "No way. It's not possible for two girls as hot as you guys to be gay." He said. "Well it's possible. And she's mine so back off." Jade said, gripping my waist a little tighter. "If you guys are really gay, prove it. Kiss." He said, pointing to the two of them slightly with his clipboard. "Fine." I said, grabbing Jade's face and pressing my lips to hers. Her lips glided across mine and her hands rested on my hips.

I hadn't even noticed the guy had left. But Jade had me pressed up against the door and her hands were wrapped around my waist and her lips pressed up against my neck. My arms wrapped around her neck and pulling her closer to me. Her hands slid from my waist to my butt and gripped it. I tried biting my lip to hold back a moan but still came out and she instantly pulled away. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't quite read. "I… I…" She started and shook her head. "That **_never_**happened. Got it?" She said. "Y-yeah." I nodded. "So what's in the box?" She asked, changing the subject. "Not sure. I don't remember ordering anything." I said, grabbing the box from the floor where I had sat it before Jade and I practically made out. I walked it to the kitchen and started looking for a knife. "I got it." Jade said and I turned around to see Jade pulling a pair of scissors from her belt, spreading the blades and sliding the tip of one of the blades across the box. The box wasn't that big, maybe three feet long and a foot wide. She opened the box and tilted her head a bit to the side and pulled a note out that was on top. I looked over and saw flowers. "Aww someone sent me flowers." I said, smiling a bit and reaching for them. "No! Stop!" Jade yelled and smacked my hand away and pushed the box away from me. "What? Why?" I asked. "Those are Bush Daisies. You're allergic aren't you?" She asked me. "Yeah. But who would send those, I mean, your right here." I said looking at her. "I swear I didn't send them." She said looking at me, then at the note and reading it. She looked up at me. "Tori." She said and handed me the note.

_"That's it Tori. You got me once but not again. You'll get what you deserve for turning me in. Enjoy the flowers Debbie!  
-P"_

"Damn-it!" I shouted. "Wait… How did she know you were allergic to Bush Daisies?" Jade asked, looking at me. "I'm not sure." I said, shaking my head. Jade grabbed the box of flowers and walked out the back door, throwing it over the fence. She walked back in. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get changed, okay?" She said and I nodded. She walked up the stairs with her bag and disappeared to my bathroom. I sat in the den watching TV for about an hour before walking up to check on her. Who takes an hour to shower and change? I walked up the stairs to my room and pushed the door open without thinking. My eyes widened a bit as I saw Jade sitting on my bed looking at her phone, her hair dripping wet down her shoulders. My eyes trailed up the length of her pale legs to her towel and up her neck, finally to her face. She was smirking. "Ever heard of knocking?" She asked. "Well this is my room, isn't it?" I asked. "Touché." She said. "What do you want Tori?" She asked and turned around, facing the wall before dropping her towel to the floor and changing. "Ummm, I j-just came t-to see what w-was t-taking you s-so long." I stuttered out. She turned back to me, wearing her bra and underwear and looking at me. "What Tori? Are you nervous?" She asked. She took my silence as a yes. "I don't know why you would be, I mean, we are _both_ girls. At least, I know I am." She smirked, walking towards me. She stood a few inches away from my face and smiled. My eyes trailed down her body and then back up. Her mouth opened slightly, about to say something. Her eyes flicked to my lips and back up to my eyes. "I'll be down in ten minutes." She said, pushing me out the door. Is it possible Jade has a crush on me? No. She basically hates me. Or does she? She said she'd stay the weekend with me and then she saved me from touching the Bush Daisies.

* * *

**I just HAD to add Ponnie in there. Next chapter will be jucier and hopefully longer *crosses fingers*. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review.**

**Oh and I want some new friends, so message me if your cool enough to handle my awesomeness. *pops collar***


	7. Finally Told Somebody

**For once, I don't have anything to put here...**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to someone's arm around my waist. _What the—oh shit! _I thought and Jade moved slightly beside me and tightened her grip on me. Who would've thought Jade West was a cuddler? I moved slightly to see what time it was on my clock on my night stand but she gripped my waist and pulled me closer to her and nuzzled her nose into neck. I felt her breathe against my neck and I shivered. She shifted and let me go, turning on her back and I turned to face her. She was defiantly asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her face contorted and her nose scrunched up. She moaned in her sleep. My eyes widened a bit. A few seconds past and she moaned again. _Is she having a sex dream or something? _I decide to forget about it and just go back to sleep.

**|Jade|**

Something is seriously wrong with me. I had a sex dream last night, about Tori. This cannot be happening. Right now I'm showering in Tori's house. In her bathroom. I've let this crush get way to out of control; I need to go to Cat. I washed m hair and quickly got out and dressed. I ran down the stairs and to the front door. "Hey Jade! I made lunch for us." Tori called from the kitchen, and I turned to face her. My eyes scanned the length of her body. Ugh why does she have to look so good while wearing those tiny black shorts and a tank top? "Can't. Cat needs me for something. I'll, be back later" I paused at the end. I need to talk to Cat. _Now_. Tori's smile dropped and I felt bad. No, you don't love her Jade. Stop thinking about her! I jumped in my car and practically melted my tires when I took off. I called Cat. "Hey Jadey." Cat said cheerfully, using the nickname that only she could call me. "Cat. I'm coming over right now. It's an emergency." I said and ran a yellow/turned red light. "Alright, I'm making the coffee." Cat said and the line went dead. I pulled up in her driveway minutes later. Before I could even touch the door, Cat swung it open. "How did you-?" I asked but was cut off. "I know the sound of your car's engine Jade." Cat said. I walked in the door and she shut it behind me. I sat on the couch as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself and me cups of coffee. I know, I know. Cat drinking coffee. She has ADHD so if she has caffeine she gets sleepy. Calm Cat is the best. "So what's the problem?" She asked, sitting next to me on the couch. "I kind of like someone." I whisper. This is the only person who sees me like this, when all my walls fall down and I need help, Cat is the only one who sees it. Cat scoots closer to me and touches my knee. "Aww it's okay to have a crush on someone, Jade." She said, trying to comfort me somewhat. "No it's not. Not when my crush is a girl." I said, whispering the last part. "Well who is it?" Cat asked quietly, shifting her hand from my knee to about my shoulders as she hugged me. I didn't look at her, not yet anyways. I was trying to find the courage to tell her it was Tori; her best friend. She would think I was taking Tori away from her. "Jade." Cat said with such assertiveness, if that's the right word, that it surprised me. I looked up at her and she could see it in my eyes that it surprised me a bit at the tone of her voice, he gaze softened and she continued. "Who is it?" She asked, her tone softer this time. I looked her dead in the eyes. "Tori."

* * *

**Short. I know. I'm horrible. I've just had alot on my mind this week. **


	8. Telling Cat

**Alright I'm back guys. And NO. I'm not dead! I just lost one of my best friends because she thinks I'm "annoying" when I try to be funny and make her laugh or happy. But fuck it. I don't give a damn anymore and she was a bitch to me almost all the time. Anywhore. Read and review it, my little brother loves you. **

* * *

_**Recently**_

"Jade." Cat said with such assertiveness, if that's the right word, that it surprised me. I looked up at her and she could see it in my eyes that it surprised me a bit at the tone of her voice, her gaze softened and she continued. "Who is it?" She asked, her tone softer this time. I looked her dead in the eyes. "Tori."

* * *

"No way," Cat started. "There is no way you like Tori. You hate her!" Cat said, obviously not believing me. "Well it's true. I have the biggest crush ever on Tori." I said, smiling slightly at the thought. "Jade, you're talking some crazy chizz." She sighed and put her coffee down. "I might be Kitty." I said using her nickname from our childhood. "Cat don't tell anyone this but, I think I love her…." I trailed off, unsure of the statement itself. Now that I think about it, that's why I've always been mean to Tori. I've always felt something towards her, I just haven't realized what it was until today at her house. "Alright Jade; what have you been smoking and did you get it from my brother?" Cat asked. I shook my head, smiling a bit. "I haven't been smoking anything Cat, and remember when we got some from your brother when were eighth graders?" I smiled, remembering the day _quite_ well. "Oh yeah, that was funny. Do you still have the video of us that day at In N' Out?" Cat asked me, smiling. "Yeah, I always have it on my phone. I watch it every time I feel like remembering the good times." I smile back. "Can we watch it?" Cat asked. "Yeah sure, lemme just get my phone…" I said, searching my pockets for it. I frowned when all my pockets felt smooth. "That's weird. I don't have it." I said. "Aww man." Cat frowned. Cat's phone started ringing and she took it from her pocket. She looked at the screen, and then at me smiling. "It's Tori." She smiled wider and clicked answer. "Hey Tori. You're on speaker and Jade is with me." Cat answered like she always does. "Cat! Jade!" Tori said, a bit panicked. "Tori, is something wrong?" Cat asked, a little worried. "Sh-she's in my h-house." She whispered.

"Tori. Tori, stay in your room and lock the door. Get in the bathroom and lock the door. Don't leave the bathroom Tori. Do you hear me?" I said, grabbing Cat by her wrist and pulling her with me to my car. "O-okay. Please h-hurry guys…" Tori whispered again. Just then there was a bang on the other side of the phone call and Tori hung up. "Jadey what's going on?" Cat asked me as she crawled in the passenger's seat. I started my car and backed out of the driveway, leaving a few black marks on the street. "Jade. What's wrong with Tori?" Cat asked me again. "Remember that Ponnie chick Tori was talking about? She's back." That was all I had to say for Cat to figure out what was happening. Cat nodded before digging around my car for something.

**|Cat| **

I dug around Jade's car for her phone. Surely Tori must've texted Jade or tried calling her too. I found it sitting in a cup holder in front of the gear shift. I reached for it and saw some gum—Ooooo gum! Focus Cat! I grabbed the phone and lit up the screen. Three missed calls and two text messages from Tori. Jade turned a sharp corner into Tori's neighborhood and it knocked my head against the window. "Sorry Kitty." Jade whispered. I rubbed the side of my forehead a little and looked up, we were pulled up outside Tori's house already. Jade got out of the car and I followed close behind her, not wanting to get in her way. She turned to me, her eyes a bit wild. Wow, she must really love Tori to protect her like this. "Cat. Stay behind me and don't say _anything_." She said, pulling a pair scissors from her waist and gripping them as if to stab someone. We slowly walked to the door and Jade froze. I slightly looked around her to see the window open a little before hearing why Jade stopped.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER. sort of, again. Sort of short, I know I know. Hopefully I'll get more done when I go to my aunts house this week and see my friend I haven't seen in a whole freaking YEAR. I hope you guys like it. **

**OH MY GOD. I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! I WROTE A SHOPPING LIST TO GET SNACKS FOR MY TRIP WITH MY DAD AND I DREW A UNICORN ON IT! ****ADJKFLSJRJCNRKJNFKIR**

**Sorry for that randomness. ^^^^ But it had to be done. \m/**


	9. The Return Of Ponnie

**Ignore my whole bitch fit I had about losing a friend in my last AU in the last chapter. I say that everytime her and I get in a fight and now we're friends again. Anyways. Sorry I didn't update July 3rd-9th; I was on vacation in Delaware and my laptop 'fell asleep' and wouldnt wake up again. I tried everything. I ran my hands across the keyboard and hitting all the keys, making cool drum beats with the buttond and mouse pad, letting the battery die, turning it on and off repeatedly, and banging my head against the keyboard. (- That one is VERY true. My aunt asked me if I was on drugs when I did that) Nothing worked. So I left my laptop on all day yesterday, all night and half the day while it was plugged in and it worked! Anyways I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_-Recently-_

_She turned to me, her eyes a bit wild. Wow, she must really love Tori to protect her like this. "Cat. Stay behind me and don't say anything." She said, pulling a pair scissors from her waist and gripping them as if to stab someone. We slowly walked to the door and Jade froze. I slightly looked around her to see the window open a little before hearing why Jade stopped._

* * *

"Please just let me go!" Tori cried. "Why should I? If I have you, I can find Jade." 'Ponnie' sneered. "Should be easy to find her if I have her girlfriend." She said and we could hear the smirk in her voice. "I already told you **_thirteen _**times that we're not even dating! She doesn't even like me." Tori said the last part quietly. "I find that hard to believe that you two aren't dating." Ponnie said. "Well why can't you let me go?" Tori asked. "Because once you tell me where Jade is, you can go." Ponnie said and I could almost hear the smirk on her face. "I told you I don't **_know_** where Jade is." Tori lied. Jade, who had tensed up, listened to the two. Without Jade knowing, I back out from behind her and snuck around the back of the house and to the back yard. I creeped up behind the small brick wall and looked over it. I could see Tori now, tied to a chair and now tears were streaming down her face. Ponnie walked back up to her and held a knife in her hand. The back door was slightly open and I could just make out what was being said. "If you don't tell me where Jade is, this," Ponnie lifted the knife. "is going here." She gently pressed the tip to Tori's wrist and dragged the tip up her forearm up to her elbow. If she does that Tori will bleed more than she would if it's dragged across horizontally. "No…" I whispered and backed up slightly. The back of my foot hit something. I turned around, panicked until I saw it was Mr. Vega's tool box. I quickly opened it and grabbed whatever was in there; a screwdriver and a hammer. "It's not gonna do much help." I whispered to myself and put them down. "I'll be right back sweet-heart. Don't go anywhere." Ponnie laughed and walked up the stairs. Man, I hate that laugh. I took this as my chance and ran into the house to the front door, letting Jade in.

Jade stood at the stairs to watch for Ponnie while I made it back to the kitchen. "Jade. Cat. I'm so glad you guys are here." Tori whispered and smiled. "We are to." Jade whispered from the stairs and shifted on her feet a bit. "Cat." She whispered. "Yeah?" I asked. "Bring me that big ass knife over there." Jade answered and pointed to the counter. I opened the drawer and ran it over to her. "Thanks." She smiled slightly, still shifting back and forth on her feet. I ran back over to Tori, grabbing a knife from the drawer and started to saw on the plastic ties around her wrists. "Thanks Cat." Tori smiled when I had finished. "Your welcome." I smiled brightly, forgetting the situation for just a moment. I looked over towards the stairs when I heard a strangled noise and my eyes widened.

* * *

**Hey Jay aka Jordan, you got power back yet? ;) lol and you need to get your butt on twitter and tweet/DM me sometime. And to the person who asked me last chapter what \m/ is, it's like throwing your hands in the air and sorta worry free I guess, My friend Sammy uses it constantly. Anywhore, Hakuna Matata.**


End file.
